Eren's Birthday
by SweetLittleLolipop
Summary: Modern day AU A cute fluffy birthday morning with shared kisses and sweet words, maybe even life changing words.


A small story for Eren's birthday~

Plot: Modern day AU A cute fluffy birthday morning with shared kisses and sweet words, maybe even life changing words.

Disclaimer: I do not own Shingeki no Kyojin, I'm marely using the characters for my own and your enjoyment ;)

Rating: T to be safe

Enjoy~

Eren felt a comforting warmth and heavth on his waist, gently waking him from his peaceful slumber.

"'Morning sunshine~" he was met by the lips of his boyfriend kissing him softly. "Happy birthday~" The morning sun was shining in through the half shut blinds, creating a striped pattern of sunlight and shadows over the two lovers.

A smile covered the brunette's lips as he suddenly pulled Levi down against his chest and rolled them over in the kingsized bed, pecking him softly. "Do you have a gift for me?"

The other male chuckled as he looked up at his boyfriend. "I do believe you already took it just now~"

All of a sudden Eren got a mischievous glint in his eyes. "Well, maybe I can get two gifts then, ne~"

"Maybe~" entwining his pale slender fingers into the unruly brown hair Levi pulled his husband down into a breathtaking kiss, nibbling and teasing to drive a groan from the brunett's lips. Meanwhile Eren pressed the shorter male tighter against him, taking control over the searing kiss.

After many minutes of sweet yet passionate kisses the two broke apart, resting their foreheads together and lovingly gazing into each other's eyes. A rare smile graced the shorter male's newly kissed lips as he caressed down Eren's back. "We'll continue this later, I have a special gift for you tonight~" Levi rolled them over again and sensually thrust his hips hips forward, letting his boyfriend know exactly what it was. He just couldn't help teasing the little brat since he knew the taller male would think about it all day in excitement and curiosity for what it was. The brunett was only a young child after all (young child = *cough*20*cough*).

"To start the day I'd like to give you breakfast in bed~ So let go off me, please?"

"I don' wanna." Eren stubbornly said, insisting on holding Levi around his waist and pressing him close. "Not until you tell me a hint or at least something." And there was that adorable pout and stunning green eyes Levi just couldn't resist, but today he had to, no matter how cute it was.

"I won't tell, you have to wait patiently~"

"But-"

"No buts" Eren opened his mouth to say something but Levi just glared at him, daring him to say the pun. "Now be a good brat and let me spoil you rotten~"

Still pouting Eren answered with a huff, acting disappointed to hide that adorable little smile on his lips, really trying to be stubborn but failing miserably since Levi was so much more stubborn.

He obediently let go of Levi but not before squeezing his arms around him once more and then watched as the shorter man gracefully walked out of the room. On the way out though Eren's gaze couldn't help but inspect the sexy toned body belonging to his boyfriend, every muscle and curve, and that adorable butt, it all was just so adorable, which he would never tell Levi since it would probably result in him at the hospital for severe wounds. Eren loved all of it, even the scars from small accidents like accidentally cutting oneself with a knife or falling while running. The scars were adorable and reminded of old memories no one but Levi and maybe a few more knew of. That butt though. He always trailed his eyes, or hands, over it, it was just so irresistible. That plump bottom. Oh he wanted to squeeze it. That perfect butt.

A few minutes later Levi came waltzing in with a tray which he put down on his lover's thighs as he sat down beside him. The tray contained a plate with newly baked scones, freshly pressed orange juice and a small chocolate cupcake with a heart on, also a mysterious red velvet box with his name on it.

Eren smiled at the cuteness of it all. "Thank you~" He looked down at the tray and took up one of the scones, not yet noticing the box, and deliberately took a bite. He moaned at the taste, they were delicious, perfectly made. "You have got to try these, they're bloody perfect~!"

Levi only laughed and steered the brunett's hand with the scone to his mouth, taking a small bite and licking his lips as he swallowed. "Delicious indeed~" Levi leaned forward and captured Eren's lips with his in a quick innocent kiss. "Not as delicious as you though~" He sensually licked his lips again, staring deep into Eren's eyes. "Why not try the cupcake I made?"

A little dazed Eren picked up the treat and took a bite, the sweet rich flavor of chocolate immediately filling his mouth. God, it was so delicious!

"Here, let me feed you~" Levi took the cupcake and bit it as well before leaning over Eren and kissing him passionately on the mouth. As they pulled away Eren's eyes were glazed over with lust and he licked his lips.

"I must say, it just became even more delicious~" The brunett put the tray on the nightstand and grasped Levi around the waist only to roll him over to lie above him. "You have to take responsibility for making me like this~"

This of course made Levi chuckled at his boyfriend, he could be such a child sometimes, always getting aroused over such trivial things. If one didn't know about his age they'd probably think he was only a mere teenager, which was partly true. You see, puberty still held a vise grip over Eren, allowing him to enjoy all the privileges of young men with a lot of hormones, meaning: a lot of awkward boners.

"Didn't I tell you you had to wait~?"

"Not happening." Eren mumbled as he nibbled down the pale neck, leaving small marks of love for everyone to see.

"Brat~" Levi chuckled affectionately. "You have one more gift to open first~ C'mon, sit up~" Eren sighed at being interrupted but complied anyway and sat up, far too curious as to what it was to delay it, and reached for the small box. He slowly opened the lid and stared in awe and confusion at the beautiful diamond ring inside it. "L-Levi?"

Levi smiled and took Eren's hand in his. "Eren, since the day we met I have loved you, it was love at first sight. Every day I fall in love with you all over again and I will continue to love you to the end of the world and back. Will you stay with me for eternity and more?" Small tears were now dripping down the brunett's cheeks as Levi finished. "Eren Jaeger... Will you marry me?"

When he said those four words Eren was already crying lakes while nodding and smiling at the same time.

"Y-Yes~! Levi~" He threw his arms around the smaller male, sobbing into his shoulder. "Of course I'll marry you~" Levi hugged him back, silent happy tears streaming down his face as well and a small smile gracing his lips. "Thank you...thank you for existing..." He slipped the diamond ring onto his now fiancé's ring finger and kissed it softly. "This ring is for you my love, a beautiful ring made only for you, but even though it's beautiful it will never be as beautiful as you~"

Eren grabbed Levi by the neck and kissed him square on the mouth, pouring all his love and happiness into the kiss. Once again Levi found himself pressed between Eren and the mattress as they were in a tight lip lock, tongues dancing a loving dance around each other to get as much as possible of the other, as if they tried to eat each other up. They just wanted more and more of that sinful pleasure of being close just the two of them, being joined in as many ways as possible.

Suddenly clothes were shed and curious hands roamed flushed skin, tracing every angle and curve of the other's body. Not long after the two found themselves in a romantic session of love making, pouring passion into every movement and touch. They repeatedly found themselves in that situation all throughout the day, many sweet and lustful kisses traded.

Afterwards as they lay in each other's arms, just relishing in having their beloved close, Levi looked up at Eren, once again marveled by the brightness of Eren's eyes as they shone brighter than ever.

"I love you Eren" said man kissed his soft silky hair in response.

"I love you too Levi, now and forever."

What they didn't know yet was that later that week they would receive complaints from the landlady about making too much noise and how they shouldn't be so loud while doing something so indecent.

/AN/ I admit...this is a bit rushed and I'll probably go back to it later to work a bit more on it in the future, but right now I just want to publish it before the end of the day.

Thank you for reading this little Drabble made just for our beloved Eren Jaeger's birthday this lovely day, the 30th of March~ ^^ If you feel up to it, please review and tell me what you think :33


End file.
